


Darling, When I'm Fast Asleep.

by arioto



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams and Nightmares, During Canon, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Disaster Catra (She-Ra), Light Angst, Minor Injuries, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation, not in a weird way tho - Freeform, these poor kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arioto/pseuds/arioto
Summary: Adora was /exhausted/. That much was clear. When Catra finds Adora slumped by a tree in the whispering woods, she doesn’t know how to react.or:Catra finds a passed out Adora in the whispering woods one evening after a fight. Fluff ensues.Set sometime before season 4.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 182





	Darling, When I'm Fast Asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first official post here, so please be gentle! i'd love to get some constructive criticism and feedback (things i can do to make it better, things that don't really work, etc.), but mostly i just want whoever reads this to enjoy it! 
> 
> the title is from "line without a hook" by ricky montgomery. i do not own the song nor do i take credit for it.
> 
> enjoy! :D

Adora stumbled her way through the thick whispering woods. Dark circles were decorated underneath her steely eyes, and her figure was crumpled and small. Pathetic. She was meant to be ‘She-Ra’, so why did she feel so _weak_? 

Out of breath and slowly losing consciousness, the tired blonde sought shelter underneath the closest tree she could see. Her chest hurt from their latest battle with the Horde. Catra had kicked her in an effort to escape her hold and ended up nearly cracking a rib by doing so.

Struggling to breathe and struggling to see, Adora curled up by the tree trunk and shut her eyes. 

\- 

Scowling and prowling through the forest, Catra grumbled to herself in an effort to release pent up anger at Shadow Weaver. They had failed in their mission to secure a town that Catra couldn’t remember the name of. 

It didn’t matter anyway.

They had _lost_ , to She-Ra and her new friends. Catra scoffed, Sparkles and Arrows were probably airheads anyway, no wonder Adora was their friend. 

A bunch of stupid, betraying, dumb, liars. 

The feline scratched through several branches as she tried to push down the urge to cry. Catra didn’t cry. She was stronger than that. 

She was stronger than Adora. 

Well, she tried to convince herself she was. 

Lowly muttering to herself and occasionally hissing and cursing, Catra felt tears burn in her eyes. 

She finally let them fall. 

All the pent up rage, sadness eventually broke free. The feline screamed and scratched a random tree close to her left side. 

That’s when she heard it. 

Muffled groaning. 

A whimper. 

Somebody.. Crying? 

Huh. Weird. It almost sounded like..

Catra turned a corner and had to do a double take of what she saw before her. 

Adora. 

Curled up under a tree. 

Sleeping? 

Right. 

The cat blinked slowly at the blonde, not knowing what to do. 

She looked terrible, deep bags and tattered clothing. How long had she been passed out here? Catra took a tentative step forward and her ear flicked when Adora whimpered in her sleep. 

As much as Catra disliked her former best friend, her heart broke to see Adora like this. The blonde never let herself cry in front of others. 

What had happened that made her like this? 

Catra’s ears dropped and her tail swished gently as she tip-toed towards the sleeping girl. 

Gingerly, the feline reached a claw out to brush the bangs out of Adora's face. It looked like it hadn't been washed for a while. 

_What the hell happened to you, 'Dora?_

Softly cupping her face, Catra set to work in moving her friend into a more comfortable position. The way she was, she would wake up with a horrible pain in her neck. 

Adora tensed in her sleep as Catra moved her. Nightmare? She didn't think Adora had those anymore.. At least, not in the Horde. 

Unless, of course, Adora hid them. 

The cat started to position herself behind the blonde, wrapping her arms around her waist and letting her tail settle near their intertwined legs. 

A purr started to rumble from her chest. 

This was new. Catra hadn't purred since, well. 

Since Adora. 

Letting the sound manifest into something bigger, Catra started to let her eyes drift shut. Oh, she missed this. 

Just like old times. 

Her and Adora. 

Her Adora. 

Catra didn't realise she had fallen asleep until it was too late, and her eyes fell heavy, sleep was inevitable. 

\- 

Adora was running. From what exactly, she couldn't tell, yet she had a feeling as dark red electricity pulsed around her. All she knew was the shadows were slowly surrounding her, and she couldn't breathe. 

She gasped as they caught up with her and dragged her down. Suffocating her. 

She couldn't breathe. 

She had to get out. 

She had to save Catra. 

That's why she was running, wasn't it? She had to make sure Catra stayed away from the shadows. She couldn't let Catra get hurt. 

But, Catra was not there. 

Right. Adora was alone now. 

Because Adora had _left_. 

She thought she had been running from Shadow Weaver, but looking behind at the figure chasing her, she realised it wasn't shadows dragging her down. 

It was claws. 

"Hey, Adora.." the distorted voice of a portal corrupted Catra filled all of her senses. 

"You know, I actually kind of like this new look. The scarring really emphasises what _you_ made me do. Pathetic, really. How weak you've become." A high pitched laugh and the _schling_ of scratches penetrating the pristine white floor sent a shiver down Adora's spine. 

She didn't mean it. 

Adora didn't want to leave catra behind. 

Gasping, the blonde was barely able to heave out a weak, "No, I'm so sorry, Catra. I'm so sorry." Before looking back up. 

Catra was gone, again. 

Great. 

\- 

Catra was jolted awake by a sharp pain in her side. She opened her amber eye and glanced at the lump of her friend who was currently using her as a pillow. 

Catra smiled gently before realising the problem. 

The blonde's face was scrunched up again, she looked scared. 

She also looked small, and young, and frightened. Just like she was when they were growing up, in the Horde. 

Thrashing in her sleep, the Cat recognised this behaviour as one of Adora's nightmares. Back in the Horde, they weren't too common, but they happened enough for Catra to be able to identify them easily. 

Sheathing her claws back, the brunette started to trace patterns on the back of Adora's neck, slowly inching her way into playing with the golden locks. 

Adora used to love it when Catra played with her hair. Apparently, that fact hadn't changed in the past couple of years. 

She calmed down almost immediately, tensed body shifting and muscles relaxing as she sighed in her sleep. 

Smiling gently, Catra's purrs became more apparent as she too relaxed with the motions. 

She missed this. 

Comfort was rare, in the Horde, _especially_ during a war. The only people who 'comforted' Catra was Shadow Weaver, who ended up manipulating her again, and Scorpia, who was too overbearing and friendly for Catra to deal with. 

But, Adora was never overbearing. Adora never manipulated her through comfort. 

\- 

Adora shifted awake slowly. Before opening her eyes, she swore that she was able to hear the sound of claws tearing up the ground in haste, but she ignored it. 

She hadn't slept so well in so long. 

It was odd, she swore she had a nightmare, so why did she feel content? Had something happened in her sleep? 

Shaking the thought away, _that's stupid to think about. She wouldn't comfort me whilst I'm vulnerable._ Adora slowly stood up, stretching and yawning before attempting to make her way back to Bright Moon. 

Maybe the reason she slept so well had something to do with the Whispering Woods. 

\- 

When Catra returned to the Fright Zone, she was in a better mood than anyone had ever seen. It was odd to see Force Captain Catra with a smile on her face. 

Sorry, it was odd to see Force Captain Catra with a _pleasant_ smile on her face, with no malicious intent behind it. 

Scorpia had not been able to find the Cat for a while now, and her sudden appearance in a good mood was strange, but not unwelcome. 

"Hey, Wildcat!" She greeted. 

"Scorpia," The feline returned, "I might need to visit the Whispering Woods more often," she grinned before walking away from the conversation, tail swaying gently and a soft purr building up in her throat.

**Author's Note:**

> sooo.. 
> 
> that was fun!
> 
> i really enjoyed writing this, and hopefully i'll have enough motivation to post more often! 
> 
> see ya next time!


End file.
